The Order of Black Winter
by ButterballPorkbun
Summary: We were a family, a happy and loving family so that's why I didn't believe it when we started to grow apart especially over something so trivial but then again no matter who you are trust can go a long way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1: Something is a little off**

It happened in June I remember because my brothers and I had a lot of free time on our hands. But the thing I remember most about that year was being lonely.

In my family, or rather my household there were five of us my older brother Ryan, then came us triplets which included me and the other two boys Aiden and Theo.

Finally there was our dad who was sadly a single parent due to our mom's untimely death. During February however is when me, Aiden and Theo started to drift apart.

At first it was small things, like sitting at a different table during lunch. Then it became bigger more noticeable things that in my book were red flags that Aiden and Theo were ignoring me.

For one, they started hanging out with Ryan. Sometimes all three of them would leave the house for at least three days compared to in the past where all of us had a ten o'clock sharp curfew.

If came in the house a minute after my curfew all hell breaks loose, they leave the house like a stray cat and dad complete ignores it. The next thing was the matching tattoos my brothers got.

Each one of my brothers had gotten a tattoo of an odd, spiky black snow flake with intricate black swirl sprouting out of it like vines it was just a really odd tattoo. But me, I had to beg my dad to get my bottom lip pierced but with them they just waltz in ask one time and he says yeah sure what ever.

Honestly it pissed me off so it was no surprise that in I was now walking home at about one something in the morning from a random party, I was slightly drunk but not completely wasted which was a good thing.

Truth be told I probably should have called one of my idiot brothers to come and pick me up, but then again the party was only a couple of minutes away from my house.

What's the worst possible thing that could happen? I thought. A rapist picking me up, a random drive-by shooting, a crazed murderer attacking me, getting caught in the middle of a gang war, a rabid dog attack maybe? I thought as I listed all the possibilities in my head.

A sudden white light flared up on my right, it startled me causing me to stumble back and fall into a very prickly bush. I sat up slowly muttering curses as I did. Since it was so dark and the light had caused black dots to appear in my vision, I could only hear the sound as the car slammed on the breaks and one of its doors opened.

I slowly got to my feet squinting and wobbling as I did. I swear if it's Jeffrey Dhomer, I am going to scream and run like fucking hell. I thought.

Honestly I was sure if I should run or try to make conversation, so instead I just decided to slowly and silently back away, that is until I ran into something. No not just something. Someone, a person. A man.

I froze and opened my mouth to scream but couldn't because I was too scared. My hands instantly went to my purse to get my bear mace that dad bought me.

I pulling it out when whoever was behind me forcibly spun me around and began to roughly shake me.

"Just what in the hell were you doing out here Rose? Do you even know how fucking worried we've been about you for these past hours? God damn it, what in the world were you thinking?" Aiden yelled into my face, his grip on my arms tightening. His jaw clenched and he drew in a deep breath, his voice a tiny bit calmer even if somewhat strained. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Aiden looked me over quickly checking my body over for any vital damage before I could give him an answer. "Besides having a small heart attack due to shock and my arms being bruised, I'm absolutely great." I answered giving him a grin.

I attempted to shrug out of Aiden's grip but he held me in place. "I could kill you, strangle you, and truth be told it's very tempting right now." He grumbled darkly under his breath as he released me only to catch me when I stumbled.

"Do you even know how worried dad's been? How worried Theo and Ryan were? How worried I was? Every single one of us has been out here looking for you for hours, and here I find you stumbling home like a drunken idiot? Do you know all the things that could've happened to you?" He snapped.

"Ya I could have been attack by Freddy Kruger." I mused as I rubbed my sore arm. "Do you think this is fucking funny?" He growled, grabbing my arm once again as he began dragging me to his car.

"Honestly in a sadistic sort of way, yeah." I giggled drunkenly. Aiden threw a deadly glare at me before helping me into the passenger seat, then he slammed the door with unnecessary force. I watched silently as he walked in front of the car to get into the driver's seat, once again slamming the door.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number without looking before pressing it to his ear. I sighed in irritation. "I found her…the side of the rode…what…no….NO! Dad, listen…she's fine not a scratch…yeah okay…got it, bye." There was silence from Aiden for few seconds, however on the other line I could hear panicked and muffled yells.

I smiled slightly. "I know…but if I talk to him he won't stay pissed." I gave Aiden a questioning look but he just rolled his eyes and didn't answer. A moment later I heard more muffled yelling from dad. "Ok…we'll be there soon." Aiden said then he hastily, snapped his phone shut and stared at me with cold grey eyes that matched my own.

Out of me, Aiden and Theo, it was Aiden and I who looked the most alike. We had matching grey eyes, and black hair our dad said that me and Aiden had inherited mom features and that Theo had inherited his features.

"What?" I asked Aiden. "Well what the in the hell do you think?" He asked. "It's not my fault that you had to take time out of your oh so precious life to nearly run me over. Also stop glaring at me with my own eyes it's freaky."

"Seriously, do you really believe that Rose? I have been out here all fucking night looking for your ass. If you listen to dad maybe these things wouldn't happen. It is almost two something in the morning and you're out here drunk, stumbling around on the side of the damn road. You aren't even legal drinking age! Do you even think about the consequences of your actions? You're almost eighteen years old, and you need to grow up and act your damn age," Aiden yelled in frustration.

For a moment I stared at him then I spoke. "You know what Aiden, I'd rather walk home and get bitten by a rabid dog than sit here and listen to you give me all this bullshit!" When my hand touched the handle however he locked it. I gave him a very unamused look.

"Okay first of all I'm giving you third degree not a bunch of bullshit and also-." "Oh yeah you'd know all about that wouldn't you." I giggled. I had absolutely no clue why it was funny to me, but it was probably because I was drunk.

I unlocked the door and opened it I was starting to get out when Aiden's deadly tone of voice stopped me. "I swear if you step one single foot out of this car so help me I will tie your fucking ass down and tape your mouth shut to make sure you get home safely. Do not push my patience Rose." Aiden threatened.

I glared at Aiden. Now growing up with three brothers, especially when you're the only girl out of your other two triplet brothers, it taught me many valuable lessons most of which…I didn't respect but that didn't stop me from quickly shutting the door and buckling up as Aiden started to drive.

I crossed my arms in a stubborn huff, watching unhappily as the darkness rolled past outside. We rode the rest of the way home in silence. Soon our house was in the distance, I could see our porch light on along with the rest of the house lights. Meaning everyone was home and everyone was awake.

I was will to bet that I was going to be on house arrest for a good long while. Aiden slammed on the brakes suddenly then he turned off the engine and hastily got out of his truck. I sucked in a deep breath then I opened the door as Aiden once again grabbed my arm.

It's not like I'm going to run away, we do have neighbors after all. I thought. "Let go of me dammit I know how to walk!" I snapped, trying to pull my arm out of his grip.

This time he let go, causing me to trip as soon as he did. Aiden immediately grabbed both of my arms this time, his grip tightening painfully. He pushed me up the stairs and onto the porch only letting go of one of my arms to unlock the door.

"In." He grunted. I swear my triplet is a fucking animal. I thought. Then giggled. I stepped inside only to take a step back into Aiden. But he wouldn't budge and had already locked the door.

I let out an audibly groan in defeat and dragged my feet forward a few steps to stand in the doorway of the living room. My dad slammed his coffee mug on the table as he stood up. I flinched. Oh shit. I thought.

"Where in the hell have you been Rose?" My dad roared at me. "At a classmate's house." I mumbled crossing my arms. My dad to walk towards me.

"And you couldn't bother to call and notify me? We've been out searching all damn night for you, and then Aiden finds you walking home completely drunk? Have you gone crazy?"

"Quite possibly dad but, I-" Dad cut me off before I could say anymore however. "Don't you even think of talking back to me young lady. You're in so much trouble already that you won't be leaving this house unless you're going to school. I swear you are so irresponsible and immature! Why can't you be more like your brothers?!" I giggled as my dad's face turned red with anger.

As if on cue Theo and Ryan came in to the living room looking tired and slightly pissed off. Out of all of us Theo was the quietest out of all of us, Ryan however was more of a party animal.

When Theo spotted me he came over and hugged me tightly, I awkwardly patted him on the back. He let go after a few moments and held me out at arm's length.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Theo asked. I nearly groaned. If I heard that question one more time tonight, so help me I would…

"She was wandering home like a drunken fool in the middle of the damn road and I spotted her." Aiden answered before I could. I glared daggers at him then I shrugged out of Theo's grip to sit in a nearby loveseat.

"Oh that's a complete load of bullshit! For one thing I was just absolutely fine walking home by myself, truth be told I almost made it here. Also Aiden you didn't spot me! What you nearly did was vehicular manslaughter. And finally I'm not drunk!" I exclaimed angrily.

I stood up quickly only to suddenly feel very nauseated, so I sat back down quickly and cradled my head in my hands. I heard a snicker. "She is so wasted." Ryan whispered quietly to Theo.

I looked up and flipped Ryan off. My head began to throb badly but I ignored it in an attempt to focus on what they were saying about me. "Okay you know what, I am not wasted. If I was wasted, would I have been able to walk home?" I pointed out.

Theo smirked which was rare. "Aiden told us that you were about a good two miles away from the road that you actually needed to be on." Theo said. "I was not! He's a God damn liar!" I exclaimed.

Aiden however just ignored me and continued to talk with Dad in the kitchen about something I couldn't hear. "Rose, you were heading towards the seashore."

"I think I would know where I was heading, Brian." I whined. Theo and Ryan exchanged an amused look.

"If you had kept walking you would have face planted right into the sand or the ocean, also my name is Ryan."

I shrugged slightly. "Yeah and my name is Rose, so what's your point?"

"No Rose you called him Brian." Theo informed me. "Stop ganging up on me!" I yelled as I burst into tears. Honestly I wasn't sure why, but once I started I couldn't stop. A few moments later, I got the hiccups which caused me to break down into tears all over again.

Theo sat down beside me looking slightly panicked, he was always uncomfortable when I started crying or when I got hurt, Theo wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked over to where Aiden and dad were.

Theo sighed as he bit his lip. "What are you crying about, Rose?" "Y-you and Aiden hate me." My sobs were very slowly subsiding. Theo frowned. "I don't hate you Rose."

"Yes you do, you both do! You two never talk to me anymore and nobody's ever at home." Theo glanced nervously at dad who locked eyes with him for a moment before returning to his previous conversation.

"I'm sorry Rose, I've just been so busy with school and our…jobs. Plus you never mentioned it before." Then he mumbled under his breath. "Of course you're completely wasted right now."

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck. "You're so nice!" After a few moments, he pulled me away and my eyes widened. "When…did you start wearing colored contacts?" I asked as I stared into Theo's eyes. Everyone grew silent it was almost eerie but I was oblivious to the fact as I examine Theo's eyes.

I heard Aiden clear his throat and I look over at him. "You're drunk Rose you need sleep." I frowned. "No…" I whispered as I examined Theo's eyes. Theo unlike me and Aiden didn't have gray eyes, his eyes had always been a dark green but now they were gray no, not gray almost…silver. "Your eyes are almost silver!" I exclaimed.

In unison all of my brothers sighed and I jumped to my feet. I pointed to Theo. "Look at him dammit his eyes are silver their supposed to be blue!" I said. I was suddenly lifted into the air as Ryan slung me over his shoulder and began to take me up stairs. By the time he was tucking me into my bed I was exhausted.

Ryan disappeared from my sight and was replaced by Aiden who held two aspirin tablets and a small glass of water in his hand. "Thank you." I told him as I took them from him.

"You're welcome." He told me taking the glass back once I was finished. I sighed as my consciousness began to fade.

That night I had a weird dream.

_**In the dream I was sitting in on a stump in the middle of a thick leafy forest. I had my knees pulled up to my chest and my arm was wrapped around them. The hem of the long white gown I was wearing tickled my toes. I heard a loud whine and when I turned my head I saw a large white wolf sticking its black nose in my face.**_

_**The wolf was the size of a Volkswagen beetle and it was whining at me. The wolf had gray eyes and it kept trying to get my attention. "Leave me alone." I told the wolf softly. The wolf whined softly and nudged my arm with its large nose. "Go away! I don't want to leave this spot." I snapped at it.**_

_**But it wasn't that I didn't want to leave this spot it was more like my body screamed that it wasn't safe to leave this spot. The wolf whimpered and laid down next to me, like it was saying I'm not leaving until you leave.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Curiosity can be lethal

I sighed as I stood in front of my mom's garden. It was a Saturday but because I was on house arrest I wasn't allowed to leave the house unless I had school. "This is such bullshit mom." I mumbled as knelt down in front of the flower bed.

I ran my fingers gently over one of the nearby flower before I started to water the flowers. I suddenly heard a noise nearby I looked up and turned toward the bushes. There I saw a dog, one of those adorable innocent looking toy dogs.

I looked around but didn't see any sign of its owner. I slowly got up and walked over to the dog but I stopped a couple feet away from it. The dog looked at me and whimpered. "What is it boy?" I asked. The dog came over to me and started to tug gently on my pant leg. It's like it was trying to lead me somewhere.

I bit my lip and looked back at the house. Then I sighed. "Okay little dog but it better be important like a house on fire important." I told the little dog. The dog stopped tugging on my leg seemingly satisfied. Then the dog turned and ran into the bushes. I let out another sigh before running after the dog.

The dog started leading me into the forest behind my house and for a small dog it was surprisingly agile for being a small animal it was leaping over logs and everything. I skidded to a stop as soon as the dog stopped. The dog was sitting down next to someone who was collapsed on theground.

I slowly walked closer and when I did I saw that he was a boy, my age and while he seemed to be breathing he looked very pale. He had long brown hair that splayed beneath him and he was currently wearing a black and red tracksuit.

I knelt down beside him and gently shook him. "Hey! Are you okay, wake up!" I called. However the boy didn't stir. I looked over at the dog who sat nearby whimpering. "What happened to him?" I asked the dog hoping to get some kind of clue as to what happened to him.

But the dog just looked at me blankly. I sighed before looking back at the boy. Did he just collapse? I wondered. I bit my lip as I unzipped the jacket of his track suit. When I did the boy stirred a bit letting out a low moan. I checked his heartbeat and his breathing when I did I felt someone grab my hand.

I looked down to see the boy gripping my arm tightly. He let out another moan before his eyes flutter open. I nearly gasp when I saw his eyes. They were different colors one was a bright almost neon blue while the other was a light gray. "Hey can you hear me?" I asked him gently. I noticed the boys eyes were glazed of and he looked dazed.

He looked at me for a few moments before slowly sitting up. The boy looked around slowly before he looked back at me. "Who are you? Where…where am I?" He whispered. "Well, my name is Rose and I found you collapsed back here in my yard." I informed him.

The boy rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Your…yard?" He mumbled. "Yes your dog led me to you." I told him. "Oh Muffin did that." He said. I looked at the dog, Muffin who appeared to be smiling proudly. "I remember jogging while I walked Muffin when I started feeling dizzy." He told me.

I frowned. Then sighed. "Well I can let you rest at my house for a few moments until you feel better. By the way what's your name?" I said. "My name is Nate and thank you for helping me." He told me as he slowly stood up.


End file.
